


something wicked this way comes

by sapphfics



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Magic, Drabbles, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Her father hasn’t spoken to her since Sabrina’s return to The Academy, and by the time she dares to seek him out herself, the seasons have changed.





	something wicked this way comes

_I cast off my identity,  
And take the fatal plunge. _

— Family Reunion, Sylvia Plath 

:-:

Her father hasn’t spoken to her since Sabrina’s return to The Academy, and by the time she dares to seek him out herself, the seasons have changed. Winter arrives and snow falls like the ashes of the thirteen. 

Lady Blackwood has been dead for a month. Her father has taken to wearing all white, as is custom for warlocks in mourning, and speaking to no one but Ambrose. Supposedly, all his time is spent with his child. 

Thus, her funeral turns into a national holiday. 

Of course, Prudence is not officially invited to the funeral, but they get time away from lessons and she doesn’t want to go home. She stands in the back of their church and mourns quietly. The Spellmans get front row seats, and Prudence doesn’t miss how the High Priest’s eyes linger on Zelda Spellman’s thigh. 

It makes sense, she supposes, Spellmans tend to do stupid things that get them killed. Must be genetic. 

Judas will never know his mother, but he will not be an orphan. He will be able to make connections to his past that she will never be able to. She knows it’s wrong, to feel resentment towards a baby, but she does. He will have his father’s name, and a legacy to uphold. 

‘Night’ is not her true surname. It is the name given to all witch orphans of unknown parentage. It is why she calls Dorcas and Agatha her sisters. They found her by the riverbed where her mother drowned, barely kept alive by her own magic. Her mother was still floating beside her, rotting. 

She should feel lucky to have not known Lord Blackwood was her true father until Sabrina forced the truth out of him. She can process it all better now, or at least she should. 

There are a lot of things she should do. 

“My wife was not strong enough to deliver the twins with which I-we were promised,” Lord Blackwood says. “But I shall tell our only living son, Judas, all about her. She shall not be forgotten. Not by me, nor any of us.”

“Praise Satan,” The congregation responds. “Amen.” 

“Amen,” Prudence whispers to herself. Satan can hear her. He can hear everything. She thinks he might understand her hatred of her father, as she understands his hatred of the false god. 

They bury her and Prudence waits until they have all left to lay a flower on her grave. She looks at the gravestone and thinks: I liked you. I wished you were my mother. I could have loved you, if he’d let us. 

After, she returns to the academy. The cloak she wore conceals her face, and she tries to slip into her bed unnoticed, but Sabrina is staring at her. She shouldn’t be surprised; she thinks Sabrina would know her anywhere. 

Besides, Sabrina sleeps beside her now. Agatha moved her bed to be closer to Dorcas for reasons they will not voice, but Sabrina doesn’t snore. 

“You came to the funeral,” Sabrina says. “I’m glad you were there.”

“I don’t need a shoulder to cry on,” Prudence says. “But thanks for offering.” 

“You’re welcome,” Sabrina says. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” Prudence mutters, hoping Sabrina won’t hear her. She tosses her cloak in her trunk and lies on her bed, pretending to sleep. 

Salem lies at the foot of both their beds, watching silently on. The full moon casts a strange glow across Prudence’s face and she turns away to look at Sabrina. 

In that light, Sabrina looks beautiful. 

Prudence pretends it’s nothing and finally goes to sleep. She has class tomorrow, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! <3 
> 
> i hope this makes sense???
> 
> if you liked this, a comment would be nice <3


End file.
